The Message
by ChristianBrutalScout555
Summary: This is a message not from me, but from one of my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. **

**I'm not Badwolf, but one of his OC's. **

**This is a message to all.**

**I am an insane human that mostly does killing for a living.**

**I kill the ones that turned evil, the ones who do bad things.**

**I let the innocent live, but when they become threatening to me, I kill them.**

**What do I do with the dead bodies? I devour them, eat them.**

**I'm already dead. You can easily consider me as a zombie, but I still have memories of my past.**

**What I look like? I have red slit eyes, black bushy hair, and complete pale skin. I also have sharp teeth that could easily tear off flesh. My left eye is completely covered in blood, so I don't use that eye. I do have cuts all over my body, so I bandaged them. What I wear is a red hoodie (So that the blood that gets on me doesn't easily show), black baggy pants, white shoes, black gloves, and sometimes sunglasses. **

**The request I'm giving you is that you draw a picture, a very good picture, of me, but doesn't mean that you have to do it.**

**My age? You would consider it very young, that my age is 17.**

**Height? 5'9**

**Weight? 180 pounds.**

**I have the ability to go through dimensions, time, and space. But Usually when I do that, I end up in a different planet, or different dimension. But when I do that, I usually am in a world that is based on a movie, video game, etc.**

**One example: the Halo series. I liked playing it, and now I can be part of it.**

**I do like using weapons, so I carry them around the whole time. I can easily carry a lot of weapons, like the Champion from Dragon Age 2, except I only carry the weapons.**

**I have a list of my favorite weapons:**

**From- **

**Halo: Assault Rifle, SMG, Energy Sword, Gravity Hammer.**

**Dragon Age 2: The Limbtaker.**

**Star Wars: A lightsaber (Obviously)**

**Team Fortress 2: Baby Face's Blaster (Scout), SMG (Sniper), and Kukri (Sniper).**

**Portal: The Portal gun (It's the only weapon there is in the game.)**

**Half-life 2: The Upgraded gravity gun, the crowbar, and RPG.**

**Minecraft: The Diamond Sword (In any world that isn't Minecraft, It would look like a regular sword, except the blade is the same color from Minecraft)**

**That's about every normal weapon I like, now here is the special weapon I like to use, but mostly used when all hope seems lost.**

**Team Fortress 2: Odd Engies hard hat.**

**Why that's special, is that the ability to either summon the army of Odd Engies, or have the ability of Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic four. I think that's what it's called. **

**Anyways it's a 50-50 chance it would use one of the two. **

**There is an additional 1 % of it using both. It is like the rarest thing ever.**

**I also have a list of friends I have, and their mostly the NPC's (None Playable Characters) that fight you. And Some are the ones you either play or the ones that help you. Here's the list:**

**From- **

**Team Fortress 2: The Horseless Headless Horsemann, Medic, Heavy, Demoman, and Sniper.**

**Slender: Slender Man**

**Madness Combat: Hank, Tricky.**

**Halo: The Master Chief**

**I think that's about it.**

**So, there's that. **

**I'm also gonna be making my own tumblr file.**

**The name you'll have to find out.**

**By far I travel the universe as a killer.**

**My actual name is Max.**

**See you in Tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Max here, I forgot to tell you guys some other stuff you should know.**

**One thing is that I'm obviously not 17. I'm actually 32 years old. Badwolf was my messenger, but he was late by 15 years. Remind me to pay him a visit.**

**I made my tumblr. "Max the killer" is what it is called. Come by and ask me any questions, if you like to. No capital k in killer though. The one with the capital k was a mistake.**

**If you ask me where I am in the tumblr page, I'll answer in the tumblr. Just remember, I'm the universal traveling killer. I could be anywhere in time or space. The only way to communicate with me is by the laptop I brought with me.**

**I'm gonna be in some of Badwolf's stories, but isn't there yet, but soon.**

**Back to my tumblr, sometimes I'm not around, so I let one of my friends do the tumblr for me. Also, don't piss them off, or you'll regret it.**

**I have a new friend on the list. The Talking Squid. Yeah he is a regular squid who can talk, but one of my friends gave him the ability of levitating, so he is able to go on ground. Also, he is the Minecraft version.**

**That's all, by the looks of it.**

**See you in tumblr.**


End file.
